


You Can't

by just_A_random



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Far Future, Fazbear Entertainment, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Future, Horror, Insanity, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Major Original Character(s), Mild Gore, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_A_random/pseuds/just_A_random
Summary: A pizzeria based on Scott Cawthon's game Five Night's at Freddy's, called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, is one of the most famous of its kind. As both a pizza restaurant and horror attraction, it has thrived, serving pizza and tunes by day and a chilling in-game experience by night.Rest assured, there is no threat in this attraction, unlike the real games and lore behind them. Running on thirteen years of working now without any trouble, it has topped almost all of its competition, especially ones like ShowBiz Pizza Place and Sally Dark Rides.Or is there?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I don't mean to start this as cliché as the first guy, and the second, and the third, and so on, but thing is: sometimes it does start out a little unoriginally. I'd be damned if it started in the middle or at the end or even before the relevant parts, but no, it starts with me waking up and having no idea how I got there.

* * *

On a cold floor surrounded by darkness, the clanking of metal idly getting closer, my head spun like I'd been chasing my own tail for an hour. It was dark and the only sort of light was a tiny, red dot high above in a corner on the ceiling. A camera was set there.

Turning my head just slightly, I noticed a soft light illuminating a stage right beside the camera. There stood two animatronics, Chica, the chicken animatronic, and Freddy, the bear animatronic and the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as shown by the very name of the attraction. Bonnie, the bunny animatronic, should have been there, too—that left a pit of anxiety in my stomach.

And then I remembered I had heard clanking. I should have recognised it, it was the footsteps of an animatronic.

My breath became shaky as I turned ever-so-slightly and looked around. As I thought, there was the bluish-purple bunny, the most active murderous little fuck. The only thing that separated us was a table.

Slowly and carefully, I looked back in front of me, trying to sort out what was going on. So I was in the middle of the Party Room in the Pizzeria, most likely at night, during the game. Bonnie was out during his free roaming mode but Chica and Freddy wasn't yet, so this should be Night 1–3. It had to be late, ranging from 10PM to 3AM, somewhere along there, because that was the times it was open.

Okay, logic, yeah, but how did I get here? Was I supposed to close up? Why would I have taken a nap here, or more likely passed out here? I've never passed out before, so that wouldn't make total sense. Wouldn't the ones working on the night shift have seen me? Well, probably not, I'm not exactly average size.

As other possibilities crossed my mind, the search for an answer was cut short by that clanking again. I slowly looked over the table already set up for tomorrow. Bonnie had his head turned toward me—which could've been just a coincidence, but I knew better than that.

When they made the animatronics, to keep them from doing anything dangerous—like I dunno, stuff people into suits—they gave them facial and vocal recognition. I was one of the people who had a saved record in their data bases, but that only meant I was allowed to mess with their controls, that it was okay for me to be here after hours. They should have just ignored me, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Bonnie made his way towards me, metal hitting tile a bit too close to me, and I was out of there. I didn't waste any time. A 5'1 guy versus a roughly 7'0 metal bunny. Who do you think is gonna get their ass _kicked_?

I rounded a table and retreated to the bathroom, where I preceded to lock the door and tried to think of what to do in the meantime, to, you know, not get pulverised. I wondered what the player thought of this. Did they see me or Bonnie chasing me? If they did, why did they not call the shift off immediately? And what about the workers making all this happen?

My wandering mind was clasped against my fear and me to the wall as Bonnie banged on the door rather slowly, but struck terror straight into my heart nonetheless. I couldn't comprehend the fact that I was being chased by Bonnie. I'd never played the game, virtually or not, but living it in full was absolutely terrifying.

For reputation purposes, I wasn't freaking out or shaking or crying or whimpering, because _I wasn't scared_. You didn't hear that from me....

Clamping a hand over my hand to attempt to regulate my breathing, I tried to think of a way out of this. Possibly calling one of them working on the shift? How long is six minutes? Where was my phone?

My phone was in my pocket, right. Taking it out, it decided the floor was a better place to be than my hands. I flipped it open and cursed how big it was, trying to focus on it and where the call app was. I tried hard not to squeeze it too much in case I folded it hotdog style and broke ir. The first contact I saw, I pressed audio call, not caring for if they were working tonight or not.

"Pick up, pick up, pick— pick up, please," I said quietly, flinching yet again as another bang came—they seemed to be getting harder. I anxiously waited for the person to answer. Realizing I didn't even know who I called, I looked at the ID.

" _Chase Maxfield_ ," a man roughly said on the other line before pausing. " _Clayton? Is that you? Why did you call?_ " 

"Max," I whispered, letting out a noise I thought was only possible in movies as I heard a crack in the door. "Maxfield, get _down_ here." I had to cover my mouth again so I didn't hyperventilate then actually pass out.

" _Clayton? What the hell?_ " He sounded quite concerned, which was good. There was a sound on the other line then he asked, " _V-call? What the fuck is that banging? Are you fucking with me?_ "

"Why the fuck would I be fucking with you!?" I pulled at my hair, my grip tight on the phone. I looked right through it, staring down at my feet. "Bonnie— Bonnie, that _fucking_ rabbit," my voice quivered. "He won't leave me alone. The door, it— it— it isn't gonna ho—"

A loud bang sounded, making me cry out, but I quickly covered my mouth again.

"You d-didn't hear _shit_ , Maxfield."

" _No, I-I didn't,_ " he replied quickly. " _You're at the Pizzeria? Why the hell are you there? No one's supposed to be working tonight._ "

That knowledge set a great deal of anxiety in me. "Are you telling me these ani— anima— anima- _fucking_ -tronics do this while we're not working?"

" _No, that's not possible. Bonnie attacking you shouldn't be possible. It's not in his programming to attack anyone, not even potential threats to the children and their parents or the workers_."

"Yeah, I-I know that, but here we are! Shit!" I flinched as along bang came. I started to hug myself tight as I shook violently.

"Well, _um, have you tried turning him off?_ "

"Oh, gee, why didn't I think of that? Oh, maybe because I was trying not to get stuffed inside a suit!"

" _You're being ridiculous—_ "

"Thanks."

" _—we don't have a small enough suit. They'd probably hang you by Foxy's hook._ "

"Thanks for the suggestion, asshole! I'll consider it when they ask what way I want to die," I yelled sarcastically, flinching as Bonnie banged on the door yet again. "B-Be serious for a second, Chase," I said, my voice softening. "What if he gets me?" My voice cracked at 'gets,' but I could care less about that right now.

There was silence on the line as I stared straight at the door, watching it carefully. I could hear my heart in my ears and chest. My eyes became clouded with tears and I blinked them away, taking the breath I realised I was holding.

" _Clayton,_ " Maxfield said firmly, making me avert my attention to him. " _You are one of bravest guys I know, who doesn't take bull from anyone. What's Clara, Mikey, what are the others going to think if you died from Bonnie?_ "

"For one, I wouldn't know, 'cause I'd be dead! And two, well, if I'm being honest, Salazar scares me."

" _So_ that's _why you hate him,_ " he ohed. " _Wait, but why? Mikey's the sweetest guy ever. He even invites you to stuff. We all know we wouldn't—_ "

"This is not relevant right now, PLEASE help me," I pressed, somewhat cursing myself for letting a bit too much of that reputation get flushed down the toilet. I would've went with it, but I'm surprisingly bigger than it somehow.

" _Okay, okay, right, murderous bunny_." Maxfield was quiet then suggested, " _Turn him off?_ " 

"I can't— Oh, you mean vocally?" I tugged at my hair yet again.

He hummed. " _That's right. Also, uh, I might have to go soon? Ruby's crying and the banging might scare her._ " 

"It sure as hell scares me!" I snapped. "You're gonna leave me?"

" _Sorry, Clay._ "

"Don't call me that. After you're finished with Ruby, could— could you come here? Pref— Preferably with a, um, a metal b-bat..." Once I saw the piece of wood fly, my voice was lost in my fear. It took me a hot second to continue, "to beat the shit... o-out of a mal-fun-tioning...." The banging didn't stop for me.

" _Clayton? Clayton? Clayton, dammit!_ " There was rustling then a click. " _CLAYTON! Fucking hell—Baby, can you get Ruby? I need to head out._ "

_Beep!_


	2. Chapter 2

I was glad I wasn't one of though _'I'm so scared, I need to pee_ ' type of guys, otherwise I would've already pissed myself in the bathroom, because that would look good on my resumé when I try at another job when I quit this hellhole. I never really liked this place, the social stuff it required, and now it was proving my point about it being shit. Win-win, I guess.

But it's hard to think about new job listings when you're just helplessly watching the door give way to a big metal bunny. I really thought that was it.

Instead of getting mauled by a hugeass animatronic bunny, the banging stopped. I could hear Bonnie take a few steps back, and I held my breath, preparing for him to ram the door off its hinges like a bull out of blood, or bunny in this case. He didn't ram it though, but made a series of knocks the best a metal hand can knock.

I was speechless. It made no sense. Morse Code? No, that wasn't a thing anymore. The last time someone used that was that retired sergeant in '54. Even if it was, I didn't even know Morse Code.

As Bonnie left, his footsteps haunting me, I continued to shake, taking deep breaths. I couldn't force myself to relax after that. Did Bonnie really give up after destroying the bathroom door? What about the other animatronics? Would they come to kill me, too?

I looked down at my phone. Maxfield hung up on me. Probably because he didn't want to hear how high I could scream—not that I have a high-pitched scream. I closed it and slipped it into my pocket, grabbing the toilet paper holder as an anchor. Shakily, I stood up, mind swirling and heart pumping.

If someone said they found these animatronics cute, I'd stuff them into a suit myself.

Despite the adrenaline, fear, and anger pumping through my viens, I was okay. I didn't even have a scratch on me, just some mental scarring, but who doesn't have that nowadays?

My knees gave out after a few seconds, but progress. I tried again, hoping my shaking ceased soon; walking and shaking didn't go well together. I reached the door then turned my head. The metal bat. There's a whole story behind it, but we won't get into that. I grabbed it and slowly turned the lock. It took some effort, but I silently thanked that they were hard to turn. It helped him stay out.

I opened the door and looked around, it seemed like Bonnie had gone back to the Party Room and I could leave... but where? I couldn't hide out here until help arried.

Attempting to swallow the lump in my throat, I realised my mouth was dry. I couldn't focus on that though.

Exiting made me wish I didn't as the door slammed shut. The door was heavy and hard to push despite having parts of it broke off, so yeah, it was one of those that make you jump then get really awkward because what the fuck?

Mhm, and then I saw Chica in front of me, facing the Camera, like she's supposed to. Did that mean she wasn't going to try to kill me? I had a feeling that was a no when she turned around, or started to.

Before she could fully turn, I ran past her. I followed the wall and approached the West Hallway instead of the East, hoping she couldn't go down it. Foxy's head was peaking out, but he paid no mind to me as I passed him as well.

In the West Hall, Bonnie stood opposite of me, at the other end. He was at the player's door, so that meant there actually was someone else.

Cleafully, I hid in the Supply Closet and closed the door. It wasn't supposed to be locked, never was because people kept loosing the keys, but I did. The light was already on and I backed into the corner, panting and wondering if Bonnie heard and came to bang this door down instead.

Minutes must've went by. I set the tip of the bat on the floor, relaxing for a moment, catching my breath. I just had to wait for Bonnie to leave. Looking up at the camera that was focusing on me, I wondered how much fun they were having, putting me through this Hell.

When Bonnie did leave, I was careful to not let him hear. I left the door open.

I reached the office door, but it slammed close before I could reach it. Of course. So he was behind this. Despite that, I still banged on it at a pitiful attempt to get in.

I looked through the window. "Hey!" I called out, banging on it. "Hey—shit—let, let me in! Hey!" I glanced to my left, the bunny looking right at me. Fear struck me. I wouldn't be able to make it to the Supply Closet in time. I looked back at the guy in the Office, my banging getting quicker and more urgent.

"I swear to God, just open the damn door!! Open it! I will smash this window to get in!" I glanced at Bonnie again. "Seriously, dude! Bonnie's coming, I don't want to die!" More banging came as I gripped the bat harder with my other hand. I knew it wasn't going to be very effective.

As Bonnie neared, less than seven feet away, I never felt closer to death. My heart gone, my stomach flipped, my fear rising, I didn't think I'd live to scream at Maxfield for hanging up on me.

I looked at the guy on last time, hand just resting lightly on the window. "Please," I said, my voice quivering. I closed my eyes, preparing myself mentally to get attacked, but I heard slidding metal. The door was opening.

Before it even opened fully, I scurried in almost falling over the guy. "Fucking hell, why did— why did it take you so long!?"

He was frantic, helping me up. "I-I don't know! I'm sorry, I didn't know what was happening! I thought you were an actor o-or the person who—"

"I thought you did this!"

"No!? I thought you did and was trying to play victim!"

"Why would I— BONNIE!" I practically punched the door button, watching it close, covering him up. I looked over at the boy. Now I could get a good look at him.

He was average height with a stay true shirt. He had a Korean cut and looked like a soft nerd, especially with the glasses. He was also just staring at me awkwardly, going back and forth between my eyes.

I snapped in front of his face and he blinked. "U-Uh, yes?" He looked at the door nervously then pointed down at my bat. "Why do you..."

I picked it up. "Self defense I guess? Look at me compared to those seven foot tall giants. That's like a two feet difference."

"Oh." He scratched his head. "I saw that bunny machine—Bonnie you called it?—banging on the bathroom door. That must've been terrifying."

"Yeah, well, I survived. And it's an animatro—"

_Bang!_

I jumped, then banged back. "No, Bonnie. This is an A-B conversation, see your way the fuck out!" I yelled, huffing, Korean cut sniffling a laugh.

"That's so old. Where did you even learn that?"

"My grandpa. He is one of those grumpy one who is angry all the time," I laughed, shrugging. "He once yelled it out at me when I was nosing into him and my sister's business."

"Ooh."

_Bang!_

I made a face. "Oh, now you're just being rude."

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Each bang faster and harder than the last, we started getting nervous. His signature scream sounded and Korean cut covered his ears, closing his eyes tight.

We backed up a little and I checked the other hallway, nothing. I then went to the cameras to find everyone. I glanced at the clock and it read 2:00. Our battery was at 83%. This is just great. I expect Bonnie not to leave and Chica or Freddy coming to the other. (Freddy was peaking out the girl's bathroom currently.)

"What night did you choose?" I asked the boy, glancing at him.

"W-What do you mean? I didn't choose a night, I didn't know you could." He kept his ears covered as he looked at me. "Can you g-get him away from the door?"

I shook my head, sighing. "No, we have to wait till he leaves."

There was silence between the both of us, the boy keeping his ears covered as he sat on the floor, closing his eyes again. I watched the door and pressed the light, seeing his shadow. I cursed quietly and checked the cameras again, then I remembered what Maxfield said.

"Bonnie!" I yelled suddenly, making the boy flinch.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"Shush, I need to see if this'll work." I checked the light again then said, "Vocal deactivation."

The banging stopped. There was complete silence now, but Bonnie soon said, " _Processing... Processing... Access denied._ " He might've backed away from the door because I heard him moving, but I wasn't sure.

Taken aback, I screamed the phrase out again, but Bonnie denied it yet again. "Bonnie, go to settings."

" _Settings opened._ "

"Go to vocal ID. Find Clayton."

" _Searching... Searching... Searching... No results found._ "

"Add me, name Clayton, A."

" _A-Adding— Add— Addi— Adding Clay— Access denied._ " He banged on the door again, making me back away slightly.

"Bonnie, fucking deactivate!! Vocal deactivation!" I was starting to get worried now. I'd never had a problem with this before. Who delete my ID?

" _Access denied._ "

I helplessly looked at Korean cut who was just staring at me in horror. I balled my fist and hit the door with it. "Bonnie," I said firmly and slowly, "I have a question."

" _What seems to be troubling you?_ "

"Who has the override pass?"

" _Processing... I'm sorry I can't tell you that._ "

"Bonnie!" Gritting my teeth, I glanced over the cameras, seeing Chica still in the Kitchen and Freddy in the East Hall. That wasn't good. "Bonnie, vocal—" My voice faultered. "Vocal deactivation!"

" _Acc— Acce— A-Access— Access deni—_ Stop trying," he said, and I knew that definitely wasn't one of his lines.


End file.
